


Figli della Marea - parte terza

by YukiDelleran



Series: Figli della marea [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Shiro are parents, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Keith and Lance are their sons, Lotor is a bad person?, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Merpeople, Social Justice, mention of social justice in a fantasy context, mermaid au, or maybe not
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: « Non capisco perchè ti trovi qui. » continuò il principe. « Dopotutto avresti potuto tranquillamente rimanere nella Tribù degli Scogli, non è una causa che ti riguarda. »« In realtà mi riguarda eccome, riguarda tutti noi. » rispose Shiro con espressione seria. « Oltre al fatto che i tritoncini sono anche miei figli e li ho cresciuti quando il loro popolo li aveva rifiutati, oltre all’affetto, alla stima e all’amore che provo per Allura, penso che le sue idee cambierebbero davvero in meglio questo mondo. Tutti ci meritiamo un mondo migliore di così. »Erano parole sagge, pronunciate con la tranquillità di chi ci aveva riflettuto a lungo.« Un mondo dove i tritoni non sono costretti a combattere e a mostrare forza, a dare sfoggio di una violenza senza senso per mettere in risalto la loro superiorità, dove le sirene non devono sottostare a leggi barbare che tolgono ogni valore alla loro volontà e alla loro dignità. Un mondo dove i cuccioli non vengono condannati a morte perchè già al momento della nascita non rispettano degli standard prestabiliti. Vorrei che tutti potessimo vivere in pace senza calpestarci l’un l’altro, siamo tutti creature del mare. »
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Ven'tar (Voltron)
Series: Figli della marea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153370
Kudos: 15





	Figli della Marea - parte terza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolieErde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/gifts).



> Secondo seguito di "Figli della Marea".

Quale dovrebbe essere la reazione migliore quando scopri che il tuo peggior nemico, che ti ha letteralmente mandato a morire di stenti, si presenta armato alla porta del rifugio fuori dal mondo che sei riuscito a costruirti sfuggendo a un destino assai misero?  
Come ci si sente a essere braccati da qualcuno che non smetterà finché non vedrà il tuo cadavere?  
Shiro non credeva si sarebbe mai trovato a porsi simili domande eppure, in quel momento, con i tritoncini in braccio, Allura convalescente alle spalle e la delegazione armata di Lotor in avvicinamento, iniziava a capire come ci si doveva sentire.  
La situazione non poteva essere peggiore: aveva ritrovato la principessa rinnegata del Popolo di Altea e le aveva riportato i suoi cuccioli, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato di vederla far parte e guidare un gruppo di sirene esiliate nel tentativo di creare una nuova comunità. Era stata una sorpresa ma, al tempo stesso, era così da Allura prodigarsi per il benessere dei meno fortunati, che per Shiro era stata una conseguenza naturale quella di schierarsi al suo fianco. Non perché lei era la principessa, non perché l’amava con tutto il cuore, ma perché quello che stava facendo era giusto. Quelle povere creature venivano discriminate e scacciate sulla base di pregiudizi assurdi e radicati in un modo di pensare obsoleto e senza senso, finendo per essere vittime di crudeli ingiustizie. Erano sirene innocenti che stavano patendo una condizione che non avevano scelto e se aiutarle significava combattere, allora non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Stava stringendo tra le braccia i suoi figli, frutto di una di quelle tradizioni barbare, e quei piccoli meritavano di crescere in un mondo migliore di così.  
Le sirene che si erano poste a guardia della principessa, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid e Narti, spianarono le lance all’imbocco della caverna. Nessun tritone inviato dal principe Lotor avrebbe attraversato quel passaggio indenne. Shiro consegnò i piccoli alla madre e si pose immediatamente dietro di loro, pronto a difendere la sua famiglia.  
Quello che si presentò all’ingresso, tuttavia, non era un soldato dell’esercito di Altea, ma apparentemente un semplice messo.  
« Vengo a consegnare un messaggio da parte del principe Lotor. » disse, mostrando una tavoletta di corallo incisa. Era chiaro che volesse apparire deciso, ma il modo in cui agitava la coda tradiva il suo nervosismo. In realtà avrebbe voluto trovarsi ovunque tranne che davanti a quattro sirene che gli puntavano altrettanti arpioni sotto il naso.  
Acxa scambiò un’occhiata con Shiro, poi gli fece cenno di avanzare e prendere il messaggio. Appena questo venne consegnato, il messo nuotò via a pinne levate.  
« Portalo alla principessa, noi restiamo di guardia. » disse Acxa, e Shiro obbedì tornando verso l’interno della caverna.  
Quando lesse il messaggio, Allura aggrottò le sopracciglia e la sua intera espressione si fece tesa. Con un gesto secco abbassò la tavoletta e fu chiaro all’istante che si stava trattenendo dal lanciarla.  
« Lotor vuole Ven’tar o minaccia di attaccarci. » disse a voce così bassa da essere a malapena distinguibile da un ringhio. « Come può sapere di lei? Di noi? »  
Shiro si sentì percorrere da un brivido: se Lotor era giunto fin lì con quell’intenzione, non avrebbe desistito e in uno scontro in campo aperto, per quanto determinate, le sirene della comunità sarebbero state in svantaggio.  
« So di aver detto di essere pronta a combattere, e lo sono, ma mettere in pericolo le altre e i cuccioli sarebbe da irresponsabili. » sospirò Allura. « D’altro canto mandare una di noi al macello è fuori discussione. »  
« Posso scortarla io. Fingeremo di accettare, creeremo un diversivo e fuggiremo. » propose Shiro.  
« E a che pro? Vi riprenderebbero oppure verrebbero qui e farebbero una strage. Siamo rinnegate, non possiamo aspettarci nessun tipo di clemenza da loro. »  
« Ci andrò. »  
Una voce sottile li raggiunse e Ven’tar si fece avanti da uno dei recessi della caverna.  
« Non riesco a immaginare come Lotor possa aver scoperto che sono ancora viva e suppongo voglia eliminare il problema una volta per tutte, ma non posso accettare che la mia presenza pregiudichi la sicurezza di tutte voi. » proseguì. « Mi consegnerò a lui se questo permetterà la sopravvivenza della comunità. »  
Allura si alzò di scatto, allungando entrambe le braccia verso di lei, ma l’esile sirena verde scosse la testa.  
« Lo faccio per tutti noi, mia signora. » mormorò, e a quelle parole la principessa si lasciò ricadere affranta sul giaciglio.  
« Non ho mai voluto che qualcuno si sacrificasse per me, è qualcosa che non riesco nemmeno a concepire, ma ora… Ora ci sono in gioco molte vite oltre alla mia e non so trovare un’alternativa! »  
La sua voce si spezzò in un singhiozzo e Shiro le si fece più vicino.  
« Permettimi di scortarla. Finchè mi sarà possibile la proteggerò. »  
Ad Allura, messa con le spalle al muro di fronte alla sopravvivenza dell’intera comunità, non restò che annuire.  
  
Accompagnare Ven’tar fu un’esperienza impegnativa. Shiro non aveva mai visto il principe Lorot da vicino ma, stando a quello che gli era stato raccontato e alla sorte toccata ad Allura, aveva capito che non si trattava affatto di una brava persona. La sola idea di consegnargli quella povera sirena innocente, con molta probabilità condannandola a morte, lo faceva sentire male.  
La giovane sirena si era mostrata calma e dignitosa per tutto il tempo, finché non si erano trovati davanti al principe in persona. In quel momento era successo qualcosa di imprevedibile che aveva lasciato entrambi di sasso.  
Lotor aveva nuotato verso di lei e l’aveva abbracciata, non con l’atteggiamento sfrontato e sarcastico di un individuo che dimostra la propria superiorità ostentando un gesto amichevole, come Shiro avrebbe potuto aspettarsi, ma con l’affetto e il trasporto di un amico o di un amante.  
« Mi sei mancata così tanto! » esclamò. « Quando mio padre mi ha detto che eri morta ho creduto di impazzire! Non mi sono dato pace finché non ho scoperto la verità su chi aveva ordinato tutto questo e quando gli esploratori mi hanno detto che eri ancora viva, non ho potuto aspettare un minuto di più! Questa gente pagherà per averti tenuta lontano da me! »  
Ven’tar, che fino a un istante prima era rimasta rigida e sotto shock tra le braccia del tritone, si divincolò bruscamente.  
« Questa gente non mi ha affatto tenuta lontana da te! Mi hanno salvato la vita quando tu mi hai mandata a morire! E ora minacci anche loro! Come puoi fare tutto questo solo per sete di potere?! »  
Questa volta fu il turno di Lotor fissarla senza parole, come se avesse appena ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno volto.  
La sua carnagione lilla si era fatta tanto pallida da essere quasi al pari dei lunghi capelli candidi che fluttuavano attorno al suo viso.  
Dopo un attimo prese un respiro e s’impose di ricomporsi. Con un gesto allontanò le guardie che lo circondavano, rimanendo solo nell’anfratto di roccia dove si trovava. Fece segno anche a Shiro di andarsene, ma questi non si mosse.  
« Non la lascio. Ho promesso di proteggerla e, credimi, sei un maggiore pericolo tu per lei che io per te. » proclamò.  
Lotor roteò gli occhi, apparentemente seccato da quell’inconveniente, poi decise di ignorarlo. Questo permise a Shiro di assistere all’intera discussione.  
« Io non ho mai, mai dato nessun ordine di farti del male, non avrei mai potuto. Quando ho saputo che eri stata rapita e gettata nella corrente del golfo dai ribelli sostenitori di Allura, volevo andare a ucciderli tutti! Come hanno potuto anche solo pensare di fare del male a te per colpire me? »  
« Quello che dici è assurdo, mi stai mentendo di nuovo! Le guardie che mi hanno portata via hanno detto chiaramente che si trattava di un tuo ordine perchè ostacolavo la tua ascesa al trono! »  
« Non ho mai dato quell’ordine! Ven’tar, io ti amo! Se proprio dovevo regnare, volevo che fossi regina al mio fianco! »  
Quelle parole, pronunciate con una foga quasi disperata, gelarono l’atmosfera. La giovane sirena sgranò gli occhi incredula mentre Shiro, al suo fianco, non credeva alle proprie orecchie.  
Fu lui il primo a riprendersi da quella rivelazione.  
« “Se proprio dovevo regnare”? Non sembrerebbero le parole di un usurpatore pronto a tutto per prendersi il trono. » ragionò. « E se davvero le cose stanno così, allora è chiaro che qualcuno ha agito alle vostre spalle per fare in modo che vi screditaste a vicenda. »   
Era troppo strano. Allura aveva parlato di Lotor come un pretendente al trono che aveva colto la palla al balzo delle sue idee innovative per farla bandire e prendere il suo posto. L’aveva sempre immaginato come un individuo senza scrupoli capace di mandare a morte chiunque, anche la sua stessa compagna, per raggiungere i suoi scopi. Invece quello che aveva di fronte non sembrava per nulla quel genere di tritone.  
« Mio padre. » ringhiò Lotor, interrompendo quel flusso di pensieri. « È stato certamente lui. Fin da piccolo ha continuato a ripetermi che sarei stato più adatto al trono rispetto ad Allura. Diceva che una sirena non era fatta per avere a che fare con questioni così importanti e che spettava ai tritoni occuparsi di ogni forma di governo. Grazie alla parentela di mia madre con re Alfor avrei avuto accesso alla linea di discendenza quindi dovevo essere pronto. Quando la principessa ha dato segni di squilibrio, è stata l’occasione per agire e prendere il potere. Non ho mai visto mio padre così soddisfatto. »  
« La principessa non ha dato segni di squilibrio! » protestò Ven’tar con veemenza. « Ha solo chiesto che tritoni e sirene avessero gli stessi diritti e che i riti barbari a cui veniamo sottoposte venissero aboliti! »  
« I riti fanno parte di una tradizione millenaria, sono la nostra cultura e la nostra storia. » obiettò Lotor.  
« Sciocchezze! Servono solo a tenerci sottomesse! »  
« Ok, ok, calma! » intervenne Shiro nel tentativo di placare gli animi.  
Era chiaro che si poteva trovare un punto comune, lui già lo vedeva, doveva solo mostrarlo anche a loro.  
« Se tu non hai mai voluto fare il re, ma ti ci hanno incastrato. » disse indicando Lotor. « E tu non sei stata cacciata da lui ma da altri a sua insaputa. » proseguì indicando Ven’tar. « Significa che molto probabilmente anche dietro l’esilio di Allura c’è la stessa mano e che è stato un enorme complotto ai danni di tutti voi. »  
I due di fronte a lui si fissarono straniti, poi Lotor annuì lentamente con espressione pensosa.  
« Per tutta la vita mi hanno detto che quel posto mi spettava, ma non era così e nemmeno lo volevo. Quello che volevo fare era continuare a studiare la cultura alteana. Mi hanno sempre ripetuto che le sirene non sono adatte al comando e sono inferiori a noi, ma io non ti volevo sottomessa. » Si rivolse direttamente a Ven’tar. « Ti volevo al mio fianco. »  
« Ho pensato che tu fossi un mostro e un assassino senza scrupoli, uno di quelli che considerava una relazione con una sirena di una razza diversa come qualcosa di umiliante e da nascondere. Ho pensato che volessi liberarti di me per non macchiare la tua reputazione, perché il potere era più importante dei sentimenti. Mi sono lasciata convincere dalle parole di altri senza vedere il vero te. » disse lei, prima di rivolgersi a Shiro con espressione decisa. « Dobbiamo parlare subito con Allura! »  
  
C’era voluto parecchio per convincere Lotor a tornare con loro alla grotta in cui si trovava Allura, soprattutto ad assicurargli che nessuno di quelli che vi si trovavano avrebbero attentato alla sicurezza sua o di Ven’tar. Nonostante questo il principe non aveva rinunciato a una scorta armata, cosa che aveva immediatamente messo in allarme Acxa e le altre e per cui Shiro e la stessa Ven’tar avevano dovuto impegnarsi parecchio su entrambi i fronti per placare gli animi.  
Quando finalmente vennero introdotti al cospetto della principessa, la trovarono sul consueto giaciglio, ma seduta con aria composta e solenne. A nessuno sfuggì la luce di pura gioia che si accese nei suoi occhi nel rivedere l’amica di ritorno sana e salva ma, allo stesso modo, era arduo non notare il nervosismo con cui si muoveva la sua pinna. Qualcosa non andava e non aveva niente a che fare con la presenza di un principe che credeva avesse attentato alla sua vita.  
Mentre Lotor veniva tenuto sotto tiro da Acxa ed Ezor, Allura fece cenno a Shiro e Ven’tar di avvicinarsi. Alle sue spalle anche Shay, una delle sirene esiliate che le era stata più vicina, si accostò a loro.  
« I cuccioli sono scomparsi. » disse Allura senza giri di parole, mentre la sua maschera solenne lasciava il posto a un’espressione angosciata. « Stavano giocando con la piccola Nadia quando Shay è venuta a dirmi di averli persi di vista e da allora non riusciamo a trovarli. »  
Shiro strinse i pugni ricordando come si era sentito quando aveva smarrito i piccoli al campo di anemoni tempo prima: era un’ansia che sperava di non riprovare mai più e che mai avrebbe voluto che Allura provasse.  
« Potremmo organizzare dei giri di ricerca. » propose, tentando di mantenere calma e razionalità. « Posso occuparmi io di Lotor se la sua presenza è problematica. »  
« Stavamo giusto ampliando il raggio delle ricerche quando siete arrivati. Siamo in poche e il nostro numero non è sufficiente per pattugliare i dintorni e tenere anche al sicuro questo posto. Senza contare che esporci troppo è rischioso, siamo pur sempre in mare aperto. »  
Allura si torceva le mani, nervosa, chiaramente in cerca di una soluzione che mettesse in pericolo meno sirene possibili.  
Dall’ingresso della caverna giunse un tossicchiare leggero, volto ad attirare l’attenzione.  
« Perdonate la mia indiscrezione. » disse Lotor, occhieggiando l’arpione con cui Acxa lo teneva sotto tiro e poi tornando a rivolgersi al gruppetto. « È forse accaduto qualcosa di grave in cui potrei essere d’aiuto? »  
Lo sguardo di Allura saettò da Shiro a Ven’tar e dopo che la giovane sirena ebbe annuito con un cenno, disse: « Due dei nostri cuccioli sono dispersi. So che questo incontro è d’importanza fondamentale per tutti noi, ma la vita di due piccoli tritoni ha la precedenza. Spero potrai scusarmi.»  
« Al contrario! Permettimi di aiutarti! » esclamò Lotor di slancio. « Due cuccioli dispersi in mare aperto saranno terrorizzati e in pericolo. Posso mettere a tua disposizione la mia scorta e l’intera delegazione al mio seguito, oltre a me stesso, ovviamente. »  
Allura per un primo istante sembrò sconcertata e dubbiosa: quell’individuo era davvero lo stesso che aveva tramato per spodestarla e cacciarla dalla sua casa? Lo stesso che aveva minacciato di uccidere tutti se non gli avessero consegnato Ven’tar?  
« Lo terremo d’occhio. » le mormorò Shiro all’orecchio e la sirena verde confermò.  
La principessa annuì.  
« Ti sono molto grata per il tuo aiuto e lo accetto volentieri. Se riusciremo a ritrovare i miei tritoncini incolumi sarà anche merito tuo. »  
  
Quando si era offerto di aiutare, Lotor lo aveva fatto più che altro per dimostrare la propria buona volontà nel tentativo di portare avanti le trattative in cui si era impegnato. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che i piccoli dispersi fossero nientemeno che i figli di Allura e, di conseguenza, i successivi legittimi eredi al trono.  
La voce di suo padre gli risuonò nelle orecchie come se fosse stato accanto a lui.  
_“Se vuoi affermare i tuoi diritti, devi eliminare ogni forma di concorrenza. La pietà non ti porterà da nessuna parte. Devi essere fermo e deciso nello schiacciare i nemici!”_  
Quella era l’unica realtà che conosceva ma, mentre pensava di mettere in pratica quegli insegnamenti, avvertì una morsa allo stomaco.  
Allura non era affatto impazzita quando aveva proposto i cambiamenti alla base del governo, voleva solo un futuro migliore per tutti quindi spodestarla ed esiliarla non era stato affatto un atto di preservazione, ma l’ennesima violenza gratuita che era stata costretta a subire. Le sirene rifugiate non avevano rapito Ven’tar, la sua amata era stata l’ennesima vittima di un sistema antiquato che stava facendo del male a tutti. A fronte di questo, che motivo avrebbe avuto lui, Lotor, di eliminare la discendenza di un potere che non aveva mai davvero desiderato?  
Nessuno.  
Quella parola lo colpì come un’improvvisa illuminazione. Per tutta la vita era stato indotto a fare del male per ottenere quello che voleva, ma non era costretto a farlo. Poteva ribellarsi a quel sistema malato come aveva fatto Allura e perseguire i suoi reali desideri.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri non realizzò che Shiro gli si era affiancato durante le ricerche. Le guardie personali si erano sparpagliate in modo da poter controllare ogni anfratto della barriera corallina circostante e Lotor stesso aveva preso, quasi senza rendersene conto, a scrutare attentamente in ogni direzione.  
« Ti ringrazio per l’aiuto che ci dai per ritrovare i miei figli. » disse Shiro, in tono accorato.  
Lotor lo fissò per un attimo, sconcertato, poi un lampo di comprensione illuminò il suo sguardo.  
« Tu sei il campione della Tribù degli Scogli, sulle prime non ti avevo riconosciuto. » realizzò. « Sei colui che ha portato a termine il rito delle maree con Allura. »  
« Già. »  
« Non capisco perchè ti trovi qui. » continuò il principe. « Dopotutto avresti potuto tranquillamente rimanere nella Tribù degli Scogli, non è una causa che ti riguarda. »  
Non lo stava provocando, era sinceramente dubbioso sul suo ruolo in tutta quella faccenda. Sperava di ottenere qualcosa? Quale sarebbe stato il suo tornaconto?  
« In realtà mi riguarda eccome, riguarda tutti noi. » rispose Shiro con espressione seria. « Oltre al fatto che i tritoncini sono anche miei figli e li ho cresciuti quando il loro popolo li aveva rifiutati, oltre all’affetto, alla stima e all’amore che provo per Allura, penso che le sue idee cambierebbero davvero in meglio questo mondo. Tutti ci meritiamo un mondo migliore di così. »  
Erano parole sagge, pronunciate con la tranquillità di chi ci aveva riflettuto a lungo.  
« Un mondo dove i tritoni non sono costretti a combattere e a mostrare forza, a dare sfoggio di una violenza senza senso per mettere in risalto la loro superiorità, dove le sirene non devono sottostare a leggi barbare che tolgono ogni valore alla loro volontà e alla loro dignità. Un mondo dove i cuccioli non vengono condannati a morte perchè già al momento della nascita non rispettano degli standard prestabiliti. Vorrei che tutti potessimo vivere in pace senza calpestarci l’un l’altro, siamo tutti creature del mare. »  
« Siamo tutti creature del mare… » ripetè Lotor assaporando quelle parole, così semplici e al tempo stesso così vere.  
Parlare con Shiro lo aiutava a mettere le cose nella giusta prospettiva, aveva l’impressione che sarebbero potuti andare d’accordo, addirittura essere amici, per quanto il concetto di amico gli fosse estraneo. Gli era sempre stato insegnato a scavalcare chiunque gli fosse di ostacolo e sfruttare chi poteva essergli utile. Non aveva mai stretto legami sinceri prima di quello con Ven’tar ed era anche per questo che perderla lo aveva scosso tanto. L’idea di un amico gli era sempre parsa lontana al punto da essere irraggiungibile ma, forse, se avesse appoggiato questo nuovo pensiero rivoluzionario, anche quello sarebbe stato possibile.  
« Io controllo quel campo di anemoni, i cuccioli adoravano giocare in un posto simile quando ci trovavamo alla scogliera. » disse Shiro. « Tu guarda in quegli anfratti laggiù. »  
Era la prima volta che il principe si trovava a obbedire a un ordine di qualcuno che non fosse suo padre e si stupì che la cosa non lo disturbasse particolarmente.  
Nuotò tra le rocce e controllò attentamente ogni angolo. Qualche piccolo pesce sgusciò via al suo passaggio, ma non vide nulla che potesse rivelare la presenza di cuccioli.  
Shiro era scomparso nel campo di anemoni quindi a Lotor non restò altro da fare che proseguire le ricerche anche nella zona successiva a quella che gli era stata indicata: in quella direzione ci si avvicinava sempre di più al territorio lambito dalla corrente del golfo quindi se i piccoli si fossero spinti più in là sarebbe stato difficile ritrovarli vivi.  
Mentre si guardava attorno esaminando il terreno, uno strano bagliore attirò la sua attenzione: si trattava di una luce azzurra, completamente diversa da quella dei raggi del sole che si riflettevano sull’acqua e che, comunque, non sarebbero giunti a quella profondità con la stessa intensità. Incuriosito, la seguì fino a un angolo nascosto da uno spuntone di roccia e quasi scattò all’indietro quando vi sentì provenire una risata infantile. Si affacciò oltre l’anfratto e vide due cuccioli di tritone, uno dalla coda blu e uno dalla coda rossa, che tenevano le manine strette le une nelle altre. Il bagliore azzurro li circondava, facendo galleggiare attorno a loro gusci di conchiglie in un allegro girotondo, mentre sugli zigomi del piccolo dalla coda blu erano chiaramente visibili dei marchi alteani. Potevano essere solo i figli di Allura e Shiro.  
Stava per avvicinarsi quando di nuovo la voce di suo padre gli risuonò nella mente.  
_“Sono gli eredi al trono. Uccidili! Nessuno può vederti, nessuno potrà accusarti. Uccidili e il potere sarà tuo!”_  
Lotor scosse la testa con decisione. No, lui era migliore di così. Non avrebbe fatto del male a dei cuccioli per un trono che non voleva.  
« Ehi, piccoli! » esclamò quindi, chinandosi su di loro e attirando l’attenzione di due paia di occhioni blu. « I vostri genitori vi stanno cercando dappertutto. Venite, torniamo a casa. »  
  
Lotor restituì i cuccioli ad Allura e restituì Allura al Popolo di Altea. S’impegnò a studiare un piano sul lungo termine che reintegrasse i legittimi eredi al loro posto e che permettesse alla principessa di esprimere liberamente le proprie idee innovative senza essere zittita da qualcuno troppo attaccato al proprio tornaconto personale per preoccuparsi della sorte degli altri. Sarebbe stato un percorso lungo e difficoltoso, che avrebbe incontrato molti ostacoli, non ultimo il suo stesso padre che non aveva esitato a dargli del traditore del suo sangue, ma per la prima volta in vita sua Lotor aveva deciso di fare di testa sua. Non voleva un trono, voleva continuare a studiare. Non voleva una vita di solitudine, voleva avere Ven’tar accanto. E, soprattutto, non voleva più infliggere dolore gratuito. Allura avrebbe regnato come era sempre stato suo destino fare, sarebbe stata una grande regina e avrebbe avuto al suo fianco Shiro sempre pronto a sostenerla. I tritoncini sarebbero cresciuti in un mondo che li accettava per quelli che erano, senza discriminazioni inutili, perchè erano tutti abitanti dello stesso mare e, allo stesso modo, tutti meritavano un mondo migliore.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **Yuki -[Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)**   
>  _


End file.
